Reconnect
by raven716
Summary: What happened, happened, it was the best way to make peace with it, or so May thought. Life was moving forward for her, that's all she wanted even if...an anchor held her down a bit. Even if they wouldn't look at her the same anymore, she still continued, even if a part wanted to mend what was lost. Now, she just might have that chance...maybe.


The year was 2072 and the day began as always, for you. An hour after the sun rose, your alarm went off. You awoke, threw your sheets off, swung your legs over the side with a good yawn and stretch. Slipping on your fuzzy orange slippers and walk to the bathroom in your room. Automatically the water comes on and sets itself to the appropriate temperature, once the bathroom started to barely steam you step in and shower. Washing your long mild pink colored hair, with it filled with water made it look straight. Taking away your natural soft waves, which was alright, after about fifteen minutes step out and grab a towel.

Correction two towels, one for your body and the other for hair. Wrapping it, step back into your room, walk over to your closet and comb through for an outfit. By outfit, your work attire. Finding it one of the three you have take and spread it out on the bed.

Checking the time, read it, it wasn't time yet for work. You still had a good hour to get ready. Smiling to yourself, dry off both body and hair. Once done walk to the draw and take out under garments needed. Slipping them on, go back to the bed and slip into your work clothes.

A simple dark strapless dress to your knees, with a small red cardigan jacket. So those at work knew who you were and could find you. Nearly done, the next thing, shoes. Or better yet heels, opening your closet find the dark colored pair you needed. Of course you wouldn't wear them now, no, not until you reached work. Until then, a pair of nice flats would do. Grabbing them, slip them on.

Nearly, just nearly completed, walk over to your vanity and find what you needed. Two things, both important. Equally important. One was a silver necklace with a small heart locket and the other, well...the moment you slipped it on your finger rushed warm red to your cheeks and set your heart a flutter you nearly became lost it the fuzzy feeling if not for your alarm that went off.

Snapping out of it, quickly grab your things, purse, I.D...a bit of make-up the works. Heels too. Hurry out your room to the kitchen, for a moment give thought to your uncle, by now he should be open or at least fumbling to open it. Chuckling to yourself, while making something quick to eat, your uncle Dave was quite a character with his moodiness. Yet, despite it was a kind soul. Having raised you.

Taking down a plate, before you moved out the two of you would have breakfast together. He'd be coming down the stairs grumbling you took forever. Never the less he ate what you made. Now, it was just you...for now.

Four years, you've been out of his place. It was about time, you couldn't be twenty-six and still living with him. Finding a place of your own, one you could afford. You made good money at your job, not a job many though you'd be in. Considering your background, but it was alright. Besides...you stop for a moment giving it a thought...a long languishing thought that sped forward two years after, the longer you stayed on it, the more misty your eyes became.

It was hard not to cry, or have the feeling after...everything. Everything was taken from them...except one.

Who you couldn't wait to see later this evening, there you could use your skills and only there. Whatever would work to help with their condition, your uncle joined you. You both went together, finishing making your plate, a thought came to your mind.

A thought that made you smile. "I have to remember to bring them something delicious."

With that reminder, take your plate and sit down. Giving the time a glance see you had some time, enough to finish eating.

About a quarter after you were done, gathering your things again head to work, as manger at Mary's. Again not the job many would have thought you'd be doing, but, it something that worked and didn't mind. Not to mention there was an extra kick in it, one in a way cemented your stay at the establishment. Checking the time on your phone, thirty minutes to get to work. Still enough time, exiting your place lock it, tighten the belt of your coat and head to work.

Traffic there was moderately light, so it didn't take long. Which was good on your part, the day was nice. Sky a lovely blue, clear and healthy. A few clouds danced around, there was a slightly gentle breeze. People walking around, some driving, your brimming golden-yellow eyes noticed nearly everyone either with a robot or talking to one. Asking for directions. It was expected, after all.

Coming to stop, you wait for the signal to change so you could continue. After a minute it did, on the way your mind began to wonder...

_Should I have left earlier, then maybe I could have time_ to..you lament for a moment. _Even if I did, I highly doubt, oh well._ You shrugged, casting the thought aside. Work was in view, no time for those thoughts. They remained, yes, but would have to wait for your attention.

Arriving at Mary's, enter the large lavishing building. As large as it was outside it was inside, high and open ceilings, a large cylinder aquarium with different water creatures some robotic others real. It wasn't hard to tell with some having coils. The décor was colorful and stylish. Just like Mary, in the day time this place looked just like a café and operated as one. At night it still did...in some ways. Walking across the floor a few of the workers getting the place ready smiled and greeted you.

You returned their gesture. Even to a certain, android.

"Good morning, Four." you wave slightly to the small young man.

At first glance if not for the number four centered on his short dark hair, he could easily be mistaken for a person. Silent as ever, Four greeted you with a formal nod. The same as always, the pass two years.

Going further, reach a hallway, take it. After about a minute come to your office and find to your surprise and slight irritation. Even if it brought a small smile to you, Mary's technician.

Koorogi.

Leaning on your office door, tinkering with something. Lifted his attention when he felt your presence and flashed a smile. "Morning May."

"Good morning, Koorogi," you reply shooing him off your door. He moved so you could open it. "what brings you here this morning?"

He laughed for a moment. "Can't I just come down and have a morning chat? Between friends?"

That was rich, "Between friends?" your rose brow at the young man, walking inside, he followed and took a seat. Watching you get ready for work, taking off and hanging up your jacket. Switch your shoes out and apply your light make-up. You didn't mind really, it was sort of like this at times.

Once you finished that, take another look at yourself. Yep, everything was good. Just, you realized something missing, your hair. Standing before the mirror. Reach a hand back and gather some of it.

Up do?

Or just leave it down?

You weren't sure, either style looked well, stopping what he was tinkering with Koorogi looked up and snicker a bit. Added his thoughts. "Up, it looks good on you. Not to mention it gives you a more professional look," you grunt, he kept going. "or you could put it in a bun, or a braid. Then again wearing a braid kind of reminds me of-"

"Enough!" You snap. He chuckled. "I'll put in a ponytail." With a decision made, take another look.

Now, you were ready to start. Running a smooth hand over your dress, grab your electrical pad and head out. With Koorogi at you heel, always following. He would for a bit before becoming board, this meant there was much for him to do. So why not pass the time with rising your nerves. Something he couldn't help but smile in. A smile you did your best to ignore, until he spoke up.

"So," he took a look at the band on your finger. "when is the actually day? Hm? Have you two decided?"

Your cheeks flushed, despite how hard you tried to keep it down. Smiled at one of the employees before answering. "Why is it your concern?"

He shrugged. "Not really, just wanted to know. I mean it's been like a year or so, right?"

You nod slightly. He kept going. "So, have any plans been established? I mean I know you're both busy and stuff, but this should be handled already. If you need a venue, I'm sure that Mary wouldn't mind." That was true, you give a thought, she wouldn't mind without a small fee. But, your eyes dropped a bit. Koorogi noticed, a smirk etched on his lips a bit. "Or," he purred. "could you be getting cold feet? Becau-"

"Enough!" You clipped, he stopped but kept his humor. Flustered, turn a chin to him. "Honestly, you can be quite a bug at times. Hoping around like it's you business, when it clearly is not. I am not getting cold feet in anyway, thank you. A-And, I don't need to explain anything to you. Now," turn a sharp shoulder, whip your hair at him. It slightly smacked him. Walk away. Hard. "I have work to do."

Koorogi snickered to himself. "Yeah, I'm sure you do."

Shuddering off Koorogi's words you prepare yourself for the day. And the day went the same as always, customers came in, you walked out and greeted them. Took care of anything that might happen. With Four's watchful eyes not too far should there be any trouble, along with Mary's eyes from above. No pressure at all, you handled yourself well, going to the kitchen and making sure everything was running smoothly. Which it was, thank goodness. From where she stood Mary noticed something a bit different about her manger. The way she held herself was...peeper than usual. Of course she smiled kindly at everyone. Took care of them with honesty. The usual. It was something else, this look in her eyes that rose.

Was it because of the band on her finger? No, Mary noticed, her manger hadn't really stopped to look at it. It was something else, whatever the reason, Mary let it be.

The remainder of your time, went by, too slowly in your eyes. But, once it hit time for you clock waste no time. Hurrying to gather your things, forget to switch out your shoes. Make your way to the kitchen, where you ask for any none eaten pastries. The cooks filled you up a nice simple bag, taking, thank them and leave. Shout a good-bye to Mary and Four, hurry down the street.

You nearly sprinted, your legs where filled with a rush. Nearly caused you to stumble, damn, you forgot about your heels. Cursing realized you forgot your other shoes. No point in turning back now, keep going.

Coming to a stop, check the time on your phone see you missed a few calls from them. There was a message, ignoring them for now, focus on the time. "By now uncle should be wrapping up soon. I won't make it on time to meet him at his place, I suppose I will just meet him there instead."

The signal changed, you cross and hurry.

Yes, hurry, you thought...you were suppose to hurry. A long time ago, how could you forget, it still stuck with you. Swallow the tightening lump forming in your throat, it went down hard...what more did you expect?

Pushing it back focus back to the now, nearly reaching your destination, slow your speed. Take a look around, the surroundings changed from clean to slums. Buildings with cracks, the streets nearly the same filled with filth. The smell of mold and sewage filled the air thickly. Most would become queasy from the smell, you did the first few times. But eventually learned to stomach it.

For the most part.

With careful walking, proceed through the lower slums. Looking for a particular building and for a particular man. You know when you spotted him or he spotted you. He hadn't called you, which meant two things, one he was here or two he was on his way. There was a third one, where he might already be inside. Meaning if he was, then...

"I better hurry!" You pick up the pace, being careful not to step in anything. Which was hard, so much for these shoes.

Sigh.

Stop before a worn building, try to clean them off, didn't notice a figure of a man. An older man in his late 50's, a graying old man with wrinkles that spoke his age. His round small eyes narrowed at you, a wrinkled scowl set on his face. Clenched his big board hands, relaxed them remembering the dark kit he held by the handle. Opened his mouth.

"You're late!" he growled.

You spot with your shoes and smile. Though made sure to hide it so he would not see, turn to the stocky average height man. Give a wave. "Uncle Dave, hi!"

He scowled and turned his chin up. "Enough! Let's go." He grumbled. "Wasting my time, youngsters these days, honestly.."he continued as he walked inside. "all the stuff I did. Such an ungrateful.."

Still smiling to yourself, held in the laugh that wanted to come. Knowing well if he heard it what he might do or react. Follow him inside the building. If outside smelled bad, inside was worse, but you where fine with. After, this was what...they had after everything was nearly taken away. It was place they could be safe and...remain. So there was no reason to make a face, following your uncle up a few flights of stairs a smile slowly starts to appear. Clutching the bag close to you, filled with treats you couldn't wait to give them, hurry.

"I wonder how they're doing today?" you speak breaking the silence. "The last time we came, they seem to be-"

Your uncle scoffed. "Enough of your useless talk, late people don't get to speak."

He was still huffy, such an impatient man. It was hard not to smile behind, a smile he knew and one that produced a smirk on him. "Here we are," he stopped, you do the same. Raising a hand he knocked a certain way. One that established. Clearing his throat he spoke. "Yurizaki," he called quietly. It was almost a whisper. "two cats have come to perch."

A strange thing to say, yes, but there was a reason. Remaining quiet, there came a rhythmic knock, it was soft and weak, but heard none the less. With that Dave takes out small key, inserts it and unlocks the door. He gives you a glance back quickly before entering, holding your breath for a moment follow. Shut the door behind you, carefully and softly.

The room was dark and dreary, there was little lighting. You barely managed to see, but it was enough. Following the shuttered wheezing, softly walk across the floor. Each step you took was lighter than last even if your heels creaked on the floor.

The sound of approaching steps turned Dr. Shidou Yurizaki's attention. As he laid bedridden, a former shell of himself. Age and grief took hold of him well. He looked like someone ready to be taken by death. Yet, managed to raise a weak hand. "Dave," he wheezed between breaths. "my dear friend."

Reaching out, Dave took hold of the man's hand firmly yet softly. Patted it. "Yurizaki. I'm here."

The words lite a small flicker of happiness in the Dr.'s eyes, that noticed you standing there. "May," he managed to say. You give a quick smile and come to bedside. Lay a gentle hand upon his forehead. Even his hair was thin.

"Dr. Yurizaki, it's good to see you."

His eyes flickered a moment with a smile. Noticed the bag you held. Got ready to say something when someone entered. "Father, I'm back." A familiar light and cheerful voice spoke softly.

Eyes turn to the one who entered. A girl, a slim framed teenage girl wearing a long beige hooded coat, and a cat-like tail resembling an amplifier cord protruding from behind. Carrying a small brown bag. Turned around and nearly gasped when her eyes landed on you and Dave. Her green eyes widen for a moment, before beaming with tears, rushed over.

"Dr. Bishop!" she exclaimed, hugging him.

He hugged her back. Fondly. "Mira."

She squeezed him a bit, smiling in his chest. "It's good to see you!" He laughed heartily. Before she let him and rushed to you, doing the same thing. "May!" She squeezed a bit harder. But, not too hard. Burying her face into you, laughing a few times. "You're here!"

A tender laugh left you. "Yes, how are you Mira?"

Her extra added tightness told you, but she still told you. "Well, everything is well. I went out to get father his medicine. If I knew," she broke the hold a bit, looking to Dave. "you where coming I wouldn't have bothered. Your assistance," she turned back to you. "is better."

You cup her face gently. "And your care helps in more ways than one."

She beamed, tears and all. "We all work together to ensure, father's health. Isn't that right?" she turned to the ailing man.

He said nothing, her eyes fell a bit. But, she remained bright and went to his side. Taking a seat, removed her door reveling short light green with two purple bangs at the front. At first glance she looked normal, until one noticed the top of hear head on each side red goggle-shaped sensors with a small wing on each. Signifying her android status. One she didn't care much about. To her she was just a normal girl.

A normal girl who wore worry in her eyes despite the brightness she tired to hold, lifted her father's hand in her own. Gently, you and Dave stayed back and watched. It was both a touching sight and sorrowful one. Holding back tears was hard, but you learned to do so. And smiled softly.

Not wanting to ruin the moment, but knew he needed to Dave cleared his throat. "Mira, my dear," his words came out kindly. She turned to him. "if you don't mind. We should get to work."

"Yes," she understood and stood. "of course. Sorry."

He gave a soft smile and made his way over to his friend, you take a few steps after and stop by Mira. Remember something. "Oh, Mira, I bought these for you."

She turned to you, tilting her head a bit. "For me?"

You nod and hand her the bag. She opened. "I'm not sure if you want them or not, but maybe. They are pretty good."

A light gasped escaped her, lite her face brightly. "Wow, thank you! I can't wait to try them." She beamed.

It was hard not to smile, raising a hand rest it on her head. "Let me know how they are, now if you excuse me." Taking your hand back, walk to your uncle and Dr. Yurizuki, reach into the dark bag by your uncle take out two medical gloves. Slip them on and assist Dave.

Mira knew this part and quietly waited for the work to be done. She watched the two work on her father. Dave doing the most than May, but she helped out. After about an hour May left and went over to her.

Eyes filled with questions Mira wanted to speak, you give her a smile. One that brought her in your arms. "Everything will be fine, there's nothing to worry about."

Despite your words being comforting Mira's heart slightly cringed. "I-I know," her voice cracked a bit. "I know and thank you."

Two more hours went by that you and Dave stayed. He managed to do what he could for his colleague, you kept Mira company the best you could. To take her mind away and at ease. It did little but she appreciated it, as always she marveled at the band on your finger. Asking you about it, questions you didn't mind answering. Once Dave finished it was time to head out. Bidding both father and daughter a good-bye, Mira hugged you and your uncle tightly. Which the affection was returned. Before leaving, you wrote something down and gave it Mira.

Just in case, you told her.

It was nearing sundown by the time you and Dave left the building, it was almost night by the time you returned home. Once you did, the first thing you do is kick off the heels. You weren't sure how much longer you could take the throbbing and aching. Finding the sofa flop down and take a breather. Dinner did sound good right now, eventually you'd get up and make it.

Eventually.

Right now, you just wanted to...to relax.

Doze off a bit, maybe have a good dream for once instead of that reacquiring one that constant reminder of an aching heart. A wound that seem to throb despite how long its been.

A dragging sigh slips out, despite everything you were doing now to make up for it...it just seem like it wasn't enough. Sometimes you wondered if would ever be enough, if was, you shift on your sofa...then maybe...they might be able to just...for once look at you the way they use to. But, another sigh comes, you knew that wouldn't happen.

Guess, you muse, it was better this way. Both lives where different after everything, personalities change...everyone moved forward. Well, at least you did to some extent. Lifting a hand, run your fingers through your pink locks, shake out the few knots you found, lay down. It was so quiet, minus the small night noises outside it was quiet.

So quiet it slowly crept over you and cast a spell of sleep. A sleep that you break from, shoot up suddenly find yourself with a hand over your heart. Beads of sweat decorated your forehead, drew a shaky breath. Something seem...odd.

Off.

Not sure why, eventually get the answer when your phone rang. Reaching for it, answer.

Swallow hard. "Uncle Dave?"


End file.
